Anonymous Stories
by Ashleighxx
Summary: Set when Jess starts her adults creative writing job.
1. Chapter 1

Jess enters her new job as an adults teacher for creative writing late. It was not her day! Cold shower, not knowing what to wear, car broke down trying to catch the bus and the lift in the building was broke so she had to run up three flights of stairs to get to the class room. She rushed in so quick mumbling about her stupid morning she didn't notice Nick sitting in one of the chairs as a student. She's looking down sorting her files out and introduced herself. She asks for everyone to introduce themselves from left to right so that she cant finish up everyone's enrollment forms. As she glances up from the paperwork she notices a certain scruffy roommate.

'Nick?'

'Yes Ms Day?'

'What are you doing here?'

'Umm taking a creative writing course. Obviously'

Jess had a lot of questions. A lot. Why would he take this course? Does the guys know? How could he afford it? How is she not going to be bias against his work, which she has always wanted to read? This was just to start off with.

She could hear some of the students were chatting about how she knows Nick and if he was going to be teachers pet. Jess is nothing more than professional and fair so she came up with an idea to help solve the class tension.

'Okay. Well I have an idea. How about everyone's work is anonymous? Work needs to be submitted typed up anyway. Just use and individual marking on your work for you to know you receive your work. Sounds good? Great.'

Perfect idea! At least Nick wont feel uncomfortable with me reading his work too. Win-win situation. Jessica Day, you are a genius!

The two hours went by quite fast after introductions and everyone settled in to the lesson plan of descriptive words.

'Well todays homework is about descriptive imagery. Describe in detail anything you want. A chair, dog, food, anything. The worlds your oyster. You have a week till next class so that should be enough time for first drafts. See you all next week everyone'

Everyone started to filter out of the class except Nick.

'So the guys don't know. I don't want them to either'

'Okay, I can keep your secret Nick. But how? Why?'

'I thought it was about time I done something with my life. And you read my last novel! Thought I should try and get some help and experience. You need a lift back to the loft?'

'Yeah sure. Are you going to be fine with me as your teacher though? I know you don't like to listen to criticism, especially from me'

'Well now my work is anonymous I don't mind as much. Let's get home. I have some writing to do'

The following week went by fast. Jess wasn't too keen on the idea of taking the adults course as it was only two hours a week and just scrapped enough for the rent, but seeing though she gets to see Nick for an extra few hours a week she really didn't mind. Jess and Nick never talked about class, agreeing that it would make things unprofessional and uncomfortable. But she felt excited at the possibility of reading his work. She hoped his writing didn't suck as much as Z is for Zombie. He really did have potential to be great, he just needs the time and patience. It was late in the loft and everyone was out drinking, yet she stayed back to mark the first drafts of her classes descriptive imagery homework. There was a few good work about a fluffy cat and a fruit bowl. But one piece of work really caught her eye.

_Her eyes were two big, blue oasis'. As the sun captured them they were almost turquoise from the glistening light. They usually sparkled, but when they captured the light they were emphasized, magnified and breath taking. They are framed by dark, raven curls that keeps falling down over her chest. If you were lucky enough not get drowned into those pools of mini oasis', then there is always the ruby red lips that stood out from her pale, smooth, creamy skin to get lost into. The way they crunch up into a pout when deep in concentration, or the way her bottom lip get sucked and dragged in between her teeth out of confusion and frustration. There is nothing more special than when she's happy and her lips are wide and reddened from her smile that makes her eyes gleam. That is when you are lost. It is as if you are being sang to by mermaids, calling you, drawing every inch of your mind, body and soul. You know your gone. Falling so fast and drowning into her. She is the air you need to breathe and you have wondered how you have survived before. Before you have laid eyes upon such perfection. The reassuring ruby red smile captures you and you know she will catch you. Save you, yet at the same time be your downfall. _

She didn't understand why it really stood out to her. Maybe because it was really good. Honest. Beautiful. It was torture that she couldn't talk to the author of this piece because of the promise she gave her students that it will all be anonymous, but she really wanted to read more.


	2. Chapter 2

After a month of retraining the minds of adults to help increase their descriptive imagery skills she thought it was time they start real writing.

'Right class, I am really pleased and impressed with how your descriptive imagery has gone on and in order for your writing to move forward and improve there is three popular forms of writing which we will have achieved by the end of the course. There are fiction, poetry and real life writing; biography or autobiography. We are going to start off with fiction first.

The first part of writing the story is to plan. You need to have a plan of action and starting with the ending in mind will help you achieve where you want your story to go. These sheets are for you to keep, there is four boxes. Beginning, middle, end and characters. If you jot down the details of the characters in this box you won't have to think back on what you wrote and there is no confusion and difference in each person you are writing about.

You have free reign in what you write as usual. You have a week to write as much as you wish. I just need a rough idea of a storyline and where I might be heading. It does not need to be perfect and finished. Writing takes time, effort and patience. Good luck everyone and have fun!'

Jess didn't think it would be so easy making her students work anonymous. But it really was. Each person had their work typed up so there was no handwriting to try to compare to enrollment forms. Everyone had individual markings on there work. Some was numbers, letters and symbols. When work was due to be submitted she asked the class to drop the work into the room 10 minutes before she arrived so she could not see anything. When it was time to hand work back she left the pile on a table and left 10 minutes early so they can rummage through to get their work.

The guys haven't clocked on that Nick was taking the course. They see what they want to so it made life that bit easier. She would mark when the loft was empty not wanting to make Nick nervous and agitated.

Her relationship with Nick was still the same. She had her stupid crush for the scruffy bartending roommate. It was all CeCe's fault really. She was adamant Nick had feelings for her, which meant Jess kept looking at him, searching for signs to confirms CeCe's suspicions. Which in turn led to her noticing certain things about him, certain attractive things about him which made her stomach do tiny flips. Yet she couldn't find any signs that he had a crush on her. So she decided that it was nothing going to happen and tried to ignore those butterflies every time he entered the room. It was not working out the way she hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of months have been interesting to say the least. Jess has fallen in love with the story from her class. She's totally engrossed in it and get excited to read more every week. The story started off with and under achieved private investigator called Julius Pepperwood who has moved to L.A. to start his own firm. He is hired by Jessica Knight to investigate whether or not her boyfriend is cheating on her. Even though her boyfriend had been cheating on her and split up with him, stopping the investigation, Julius and Jessica stayed friends. He helped her move out and get a place of her own and even hired her as a secretary when she lost her job. It was apparent these two characters has a deep connection that went further than friendship, especially the way in which Julius talks about her. He has deep feelings for this woman. There's no back ground story to Julius' character other than a restaurant he mentioned back 'home' he went to for family gatherings. She thought it was kind of strange that this character never really talked about himself, but looked nothing into it.

Even though Nick was in work and Schmidt was out, Jess felt comfortable enough with Winston in the room while she marked her class' fiction. He was watching the sports highlights anyway so he would be in a world of his own. Jess was excited to read this weeks work. Last week Julius kissed Jessica and left it as a cliff hanger. She desperately wanted to know what happens. She found the story in the pile of paper work and started to read it then re-read it. She was so into the story that she had not noticed Winston talking to her for ages. She snapped out of her dazed.

'I take it that story is good then?'

'Huh'

'That story in front of you. You've read it twice now! What's the fuss about?'

'Yeah it's pretty amazing. Here have a read while I finish marking the others'

'Am I allowed to do that Jess?'

'No one will know will they'

'Suppose so'

After 5 minutes of marking the next story Winston butted in.

'You know this characters you right?'

'What character?'

'Jessica Knight. Opposite of Jessica Day? Boyfriend cheated on her kind of thing'

'Nah it can't be me. Maybe the name is a bit coincidence and the cheating boyfriend but that's all'

'I dunno Jess, seems like someone in your class has a major crush on you'

'Don't be silly Winston, it's just a fictional story'

'Maybe not, this restaurant here Julius mentions is a real place'

'It is?'

'Yeah in Chicago, I used to go there with Nick and his family. You know when your best friends with someone since your 4 you get to be part of their family too. Like you and CeCe'

'Yeah we were pretty involved with each others family business too I guess'

'So I take it this student is crushing on you then'

'I'm not sure, their first bit of writing isn't about me so I doubt it'

'Go on show me, you didn't notice this one. Ohhh Julius is pretty deep about you Jess. He tells her he loves her in this chapter!'

'Here's the first piece they wrote. Like I said its fictional Winston, no one loves anyone here'

'You have an admirer Jess. The first piece of writing is describing you! Just look in the mirror. It is so obvious. Big blue eyes, pale skin, brown hair. So who's this Julius person anyway?'

'You sure? Well the thing is that the students work is anonymous, we thought it was best seeing as though they felt I might be bias towards a certain student'

'Ohh who? Anyone I know? Well is there at least someone there from Chicago, because without mentioning the cities name its pretty much detail. Too much detail to be a tourist'

'Just an old mate...'

Just then the loft door opens up and Nick walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer. He's noticed Winston and Jess at the dining table with her class' paper work she was marking.

'What you guys up to?'

'Nothing much Nick, just trying to get Jess to realize someone in her class has a major crush love thing with her'

Nick splutters some beer out of his mouth in shock.

'Sorry what?'

'Someone in Jess' class is in love with her'

'What? I didn't know you were dating anyone Jess'

'I'm not. Winston here thinks this person is in love with me cause he's writing about me. I'm trying to convince Winston that it's all fiction and it's all in his head'

'It's not Jess. Look Nick read this story and tell me it's not fiction. The characters obviously from Chicago because that's the restaurant you always go with your family, I've been there a few times with you and the knowledge of the streets and some places is not tourist information to know'

'Hmm, sounds plausible Winston but there is always google maps'

'I'm just seeing if there's anyone in her class from Chicago and she can ask him'

'Well I am going to leave you two argue this one out'

'Wait, don't you want to know who loves Jess? And please tell her that the first piece of writing is about her too!'

Winston hands the piece of paper to Nick. He pretends to read over it.

'No not at all. Well goodnight both'

Nick hurries his way out of the uncomfortable conversation between Jess and Winston and into his bedroom. Nearly safe.

'Nick, wait'

'What is it Winston?'

'Turn around'

'What?'

'Turn around'

Nick turns a full circle fast thinking Winston wouldn't find the puddle of sweat forming on his t shirt.

'Eww sweat back! Spill the beans Nick'

'Okay, okay. I thought it would be a good idea to go to Jess' creative writing course. I thought it would help me with my novel'

'Yeah it is a good idea Nick, well done. But do you know what is NOT a good idea?'

'What?'

'Writing about her! What do you think your doing you idiot. I thought you said you didn't have feelings for Jess'

Nick went quiet.

'Soo. Nick'

'I lied okay!'

'So when I asked you that you didn't leave Caroline because of Jess you lied? And when I asked are you sure, you lied again'

'Yes. I thought I could control it. I thought that I can get over her, but I can't'

Jess storms in the bedroom startling both Nick and Winston.

'You wrote those stories about me?'

'Yes'

'And you love me?'

'Yes'

'Love. Me?'

'Yes'

'You. Nick Miller. Love me'

'Yes. I'm in love with you Jessica'

'Okay. Okaay. Ohhhh kayyy'

Jess starts backing up from Nicks bedroom into the living room dazed, confused and shocked about Nicks secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess didn't have enough time to think when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to open it to find CeCe at the other side.

'You okay Jess?'

'Yeah, I was just on my way over to see you'

'We can't go back to mine'

'Well we can't stay here'

'Why can't we just go into your room and chill?'

'Why can't we go back to yours CeCe?'

'Because Schmidt is there! I know, I know I said the last time was the last time. But seriously this is the last time. Come on in your room'

CeCe walks past Jess and goes towards her room, noticing a shocked Winston and a panicking Nick in his room talking about how Nick has ruined something yet again. Jess follows CeCe into her room and she closes the door after her.

'So Jess, why don't you want to stay here for?'

'Nicksaidhelovesme'

'Nick said what? I can't hear you Jess'

'Okay I said Nick told me he loves me'

'WHAT! Start from the beginning'

'Yeah, you know that job I started, adult teaching? Yeah well Nick signed up for it and he's written a story and I'm in it. He's been writing about me CeCe and I didn't have any idea. Winston said that the stories were about me, I didn't believe him and Nick came back. Winston showed Nick, he shrugged it off, then went in his room, Winston followed and I heard them talking. I got curious and hid by the door and heard him say he loves me. Then I asked him and he said yes. I walked out and you turned up'

'Okay I think I understood some of that. So Nick says he loves you and you walk out?'

'Yeah'

'Why?'

'Because I'm scared CeCe! I mean I love him, I seriously love him. Like I thought I was in love with Spencer and I got hurt bad, but my feeling for Nick is so much more than that. I don't want to ruin our friendship and end up losing him for good. I can't do that CeCe. I wont let that happen'

'Who says your going to get hurt babe, Nick wont hurt you. What have I told you before, he adores you. Anyone can see if they look long enough. You two have basically been boyfriend and girlfriend since you moved in here, just without the rewards. It's time for you to jump Jess. Take a leap'

'It doesn't matter now anyway, I walked away from him. He's probably gone out drinking his feelings away'

'You wont know until you open that door and go out there'

'Okay, I can do this'

Jess slowly approached her door and hovers over the handle. She takes in a deep breath and opens the door.

**A/N this has been written for a month now and still haven't decided wether or not to keep Nick in the loft or have him leave already thinking he's messed up :/ So any suggestions would be lovely :) hope you enjoyed so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jess creeps out of the door unsure where to head. She couldn't believe she ran away from Nick after hearing everything she wanted too. She was so stupid. She could hear Nick talking to Winston in his bedroom but couldn't understand what was being said. The loud ringing in her ears were drowning their words out. As she approached his bedroom door she gave it a slight knock to get his attention. He was sat at the end of his bed, face in his hands which was causing the sound of his voice to be muffled slightly. Winston looked up at Jess then back to Nick, who still hasn't moved an inch. He mumbled something out like I'll leave you two alone or I'll see you too later and walked passed Jess to CeCe who was waiting in the living room. Both staying in the loft out of protecting their friend and out of curiosity.

She tries her best to move slow and not to spook Nick. He looked as if he's about to have a nervous breakdown. Rubbing his hands over his face and rocking back and forth slightly at the edge of the bed made Jess' heart break, she was the one who caused this and she felt really guilty.

'Nick.. I'm sorry I ran away. That wasn't cool of me to do so'

She waited in silence for a response but nothing came from him. Unsure if he heard her or not she tried again.

'Look Nick, I'm sorry. Everything happened so suddenly and..'

Nick got up and moved slightly in front of Jess. He was looking at the ground avoiding her gaze, but she can tell he's been crying slightly.

'Look Jess I get it. I freaked you out and I'm sorry. Just forget anything happened tonight. I'll quit the class if it makes things weird for you and pretend none of this has been said. I'm so sorry to put you in this position. I hope you can forgive me someday about this stupid situation I've put us in'

'Nick..'

'It's okay Jess honestly. I thought it was a good idea to express my feelings through writing. I didn't think you were going to figure it out seeing as thought it's anonymous and all. Obviously I wasn't thinking tidy and it was stupid. I'm sorry'

'Nick..'

'And if everything gets really awkward around the loft just let me know and I'll move out. It's my fault anyway not yours. I'm so sorry I screwed up. Typical'

'Omg Nick just shut up and listen to me!'

The tone in her voice suddenly shocked Nick out of his ramblings and he finally looked up at Jess confused. She can see in his eyes a mix of emotions. Fear, Regret, Sadness and a shimmer of something else.

'Nick, if you had shut up ages ago I was trying to explain why I should be the one to apologize'

'You don't need to Jess. It's my fault not yours'

'Yes it is my fault Nick. I'm always telling you not to run away from your feelings and that you should talk about them, yet I'm the one who did exactly what I have been telling you not to do. And for that, I am truly sorry. Just after hearing say that you love me I got scared, really scared. The last person I thought I loved hurt me really bad and my feelings for you are just so much more than what I felt with Spencer. I didn't want to be hurt again'

'What are you saying Jess?'

'I'm saying that I love you Nick. I have done for a while now'

She locked her eyes on Nicks and saw the emotions change across his face. It lit up slightly, still with caution. He still had fear in his eyes.

'You love me Jess?'

'Yes Nick, I love you'

'Umm can I.. can I umm kiss you Jess?'

He sounded unsure. Not knowing her response. She nodded slightly and he smiled before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. It was a really soft kiss with loads of feelings behind the tender embrace with just enough passion simmering underneath the surface. It was breath taking. When they eventually pulled back from each other Jess could see the happiness across Nicks face. She has never seen him this happy before.

'That kiss was amazing Jess. Umm, I'm not sure what to do to be honest with you'

'I have no idea either. I mean we are not even together yet we have declared we love each other. That's really not normal is it?'

'We aren't normal Jess'

'Yeah I suppose that is true'

'So do we date or?'

'I think dating is the right step but I think we need a repeat performance of that kiss though'

'Of course'

Nick leans in quickly and crashes his lips against Jess'. Passion taking over the kiss he slowly leans her down on the bed and pulls away to look at her. She has the biggest smile on her face so he leans down and carries on.

Winston and CeCe have been waiting in the living room for one of them to run out of Nicks room. Its been a while when they started to hear a few moans.

'Oh hell no! I am not listening to that. Bar?'

'Too right Winston'

After a few hours of fun activities they were laying in bed together entwined in each other and Nicks sheets. They had so much to talk about both having questions that needed to be answered.

'How can you not know those stories were about you?'

'I'm not sure. The first one you wrote it captured me. I don't know how to explain it, it clicked with something inside me and intrigued me into what was going to be written next. I thought it was because it was so well written. I guess not. And reading the novel about Julius and Jessica something made me fall in love with the story. Maybe it was the lack of background knowledge of Julius. He's such a grumpy mystery, like you'

'Well I guess if I said he was a law school drop out from Chicago then you would have known it was my story and maybe would have seen the parallels'

'I knew you were going to be an amazing writer and that you just needed a confidence in yourself to make that happen. You should be proud of what you have written. It really is amazing and maybe you should think about publishing it when its finished'

'You really think it is good enough for others to buy'

'Hell yeah! Your amazing Nick. Just believe in yourself once in a while'

Jess gave nick a small sweet kiss on the cheek, whispered goodnight and fell asleep cuddling into his chest. She really was grateful for Winston being nosey. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be lying in Nicks arms. Arms that felt like home. She thought about the first piece Nick wrote about her and how wrong he was. He was the one who would save her, yet at the same time be her downfall.

_The end. _

**A/n I would like to thank you for your feedback, Its nice to know what you guys like to read and as you can see he stayed in the loft. I really was conflicted whether to keep him in there or not and my partners advice was to write both and decide and I couldn't be bothered to do two endings seeing as though I changed the whole middle part three times before posting. Did not want to get into that kind of drama with myself :) Plus I've been back and forth this and doing some more for Calling It (for those who wanted a bit more on that story) Thanks again for the reviews. It means a lot. **


End file.
